1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to bathroom ventilation equipment and more particularly, to toilet ventilators. The Toilet Ventilating Manifold System is an appliance that is installed on existing toilets. It incorporates two plastic manifolds, a fan and solenoid or check valve mounted in a fan housing, a Reservoir P-Trap, an activating switch, and conduit for plumbing the appliance to the existing toilet. The present invention does not use filters or deodorizing wafers, it does not require installation of ventilation ducting and it does not require replacement of an existing toilet as required by older or previously patented systems. Rather, the present invention incorporates a unique manifold design and process of sewer gas back-flow prevention that makes it universally applicable to nearly any style of existing toilet. It finds particularly advantageous use in hospital room bathrooms, apartment or office bathrooms, or any bathroom which lacks a window or where conventional ventilation equipment is not sufficient.
2. Background Art